


CALLING 911

by incarus



Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: 911, Damsels in Distress, Drunk Dialing, F/M, First Meetings, Friendship, New Beginnings, Protective Bellamy, Sad Clarke, liquid courage, relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 09:09:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14951778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/incarus/pseuds/incarus
Summary: "911, what is your emergency?" a slightly irritated Bellamy says through the phone, nothing personal towards the person he is about to converse with but he would really much rather go home and look forward to the weekend filled with free alcohol."How do you fix a broken heart?" a women says.





	CALLING 911

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: accidental call to 911 (non-canon verse)
> 
> things happen for a reason! believe in fate or not, it could even be chance! therefore let it happen! - nica

Bellamy's shift ends in about 10 minutes, he is lucky enough for someone to call and report a dog or cat missing just so he can relax and not be on his toes. "Yo Bellamy, you wanna bet that I will get the chance to leave before you?" a voice declares from his left. John Murphy, a good old friend of Bellamy's since they were in the army, after being heroes on the battlefield they became heroes behind a desk. Specifically, local police radio operators.

"Not a chance Murphy, last time I didn't go home, I almost had to stay here for my next shift than going home. So sure, let's bet. I'm bound to get good karma anyway," Bellamy says to a smirking John, who then follows on the conversation and says. "First to go home gets the chance for free drinks on Saturday. When I mean free, I mean FREE" Murphy grins shamelessly at Bellamy.

"Deal" Both men extend arms and shake on it.

The two men were able to finish in 10 minutes, both of which have been graciously lucky for the limited amount of distress calls on a Tuesday night.

Currently, both Bellamy and Murphy were on the line with their 'last' call, well at least they hope for it to be, seeing as free alcohol is at stake.

Once Bellamy is about to end the distress call of an elderly woman not being able to find her lost cat. The only way he was able to calm her was by stating that, "she will come back home" the women seemed satisfied enough — and a Bellamy Blake, although through his peripherals he saw Murphy packing his stuff and on his way out. Bellamy rushes the call, ending it the moment the woman says "Thank you and bye,"

Bellamy leaps from his chair and begins to organize his things, his eyes still focused on the retreating Murphy, before Bellamy has the chance to say 'wait', his line rings. This causes Murphy to turn around slowly and smirk in his triumph. Whereas leaves Bellamy in sorrow and looking like a complete fool.

' _I guess drinks are on me_ ' Bellamy thought to himself, sulking as he reaches for the button which directs the call to his headpiece, by the time he answers the call, Murphy was long gone. Although that didn't stop Murphy from sending a quick text to his friend, even though Bellamy won't have the chance to see it once his shift is done. Murphy just can't help himself to gloat.

**Murphy: Guess what asshole? Luck wasn't on your side today. Now, get ready for Saturday. Cya**

"911, what is your emergency?" a slightly irritated Bellamy says through the phone, nothing personal towards the person he is about to converse with but he would really much rather go home and look forward to the weekend filled with free alcohol.

"How do you fix a broken heart?" a woman's voice croaks out through the speaker, sounding soft yet broken. The response to the distress call startles Bellamy, unsure of how to deal with situations like this.

"Listen, Mam... I don't know what your situation is, but what I'm about to ask you is work protocol" he responds instead of answering her question.

"Okay," she replies in return.

"Are you hurt? Suffering from any sorts of pain?" Bellamy questions and waits for her reply back.

"Yes, everything hurts. Because of him, I hate him" the woman says, causing Bellamy to react. This could be a call for help, she could possibly be getting abused by her partner, or a family member.

"Specifically where Mam? If you are treated poorly in any way, you have to tell me where you are okay. Can you do that?" Bellamy switches his tone, the sort of tone he used on Octavia when she went through rough stages in her life. The type of voice which relaxed her and made her know that everything will be okay.

"My chest, my head. I'm in a bar right now, do you think its possible to drink your life away? Or make memories go away because that's what I want- no. Need"

Okay, she must be of age, Bellamy assumed. If she weren't then the bar wouldn't be letting her consume alcohol, ID and all. Bellamy sits upright on the chair, feeling more at ease to know that she is in a public area, but still feeling uneasy because she is most likely intoxicated and vulnerable.

"Mam, why do your head and chest hurt? And to answer your question, alcohol poisoning would not be a good way to go. As for your memories, did someone hurt you? Is that why you want to erase memories? Is that why you called, for help?" he then continues,

"If you tell me the address of your current location, I can dispatch some officers or even paramedics," he says about to send an alert to inform the station of a distress call.

"He cheated on me. No, I cheated 'with' him, on HER. I don't even know her name, I just saw the look on her face. I didn't even love him! I know for sure she did though, 2 years engaged and a lifetime of knowing each other. I am an actual homewrecker and I wasn't aware of it, to begin with," the woman replies like its word vomit, the sadness in her voice is evident as well as her anger towards the guy and herself.

It all makes sense now to Bellamy, she wasn't hurt. She was hurting. In a way, Bellamy feels remorseful for the girl. The situation is obviously crazy and entirely confusing but she was heartbroken and sadly the world has yet to find a distinct cure for it.

"Listen, um" Bellamy pauses, no longer wanting to call her Mam because it seems blatantly obvious that they may be of the same age or him being slightly older.

"Clarke, my names Clarke" the name behind the voice is Clarke, like Superman but a woman.

"Uh Clarke, listen, I know this isn't what you want to hear but. In time your heart will heal and possibly the memories will fade into nothing but discarded feelings," Bellarke lets out the best advice he can offer, not really through past experience, just chick flick knowledge from all those years with raising Octavia.

"You think so?" her voice sounding groggy and her dictation lacking well, dictation. "I know so," he replies without missing a beat.

"What about her?" she asks, "What about who?" Bellamy asks back, confused about who she is talking about.

"The fiance of Finn," she says sadly, Bellamy puts out a wild guess and say that 'Finn' is the two-time cheater. The curly, brown-haired man is slightly in awe of the fact that this so-called Clarke is wondering about the well-being of the other girl.

"Well, to put it in a lighter perspective, I believe you just saved her from a toxic relationship. This Finn guy is clearly an asshole, who went out on a whim and cheat" he tries to sound positive and hopeful for her.

"So you're saying I shouldn't feel bad? That I shouldn't be drinking my life away?" Clarke sounds like a child drunk, who just got caught stealing from the cookie jar. The voice is sort of cute to Bellamy.

"I'm saying you don't need to hate yourself, as you said, you didn't know. You didn't deserve what you got either. He is in the wrong, not you. I think drinking is a good way to cool down and let off some steam, but hey, by the way, are you with anyone?" Bellamy says, totally sidetracked from the task at hand, making sure a civilian is safe and not in harm's way. He looks at the timed call and realizing its been ongoing way longer than expected.

"Thank you, I needed to hear that from someone, even a stranger. _Hey Monty, can I have a refill?_ "

" _Clarke, it's like your seventh one. You should go home, it's getting late_ " Bellamy overhears the conversation between Clarke and a familiar name, Monty.

Bellamy knew exactly where Clarke would be, being the local bar, The Dropship. Bellamy was well acquainted with Monty because he knew Octavia went to college with the guy. Discovering that was quite an adventure for Bellamy, one VERY late night someone called his phone telling him that his sister is drunk and breaking shit. Older brother Bellamy rushes to the scene and sees Octavia ripping a guy's hair off because apparently, he won't give her another drink. Turns out that poor guy was Monty.

Now Bellamy is put into an extremely similar situation yet again, only this time this is a stranger and not his sister.

"You know, he was like a Prince! Always knew what to say, always knew what I wanted to hear. What a moron right!" the women laughs hysterically into the phone. Causing Bellamy to grimace at the intense volume coming out of the phone.

"Okay woah now, relax Princess. Just stay where you are. Don't do anything stupid, like drinking MORE", he says about to end the call. Collecting his personals and fixing up his desk.

"Yes, sir" Clarke replies back with a giggle and ends the call. Bellamy begins physically shaking his head at the most ridiculous situation he has ever been in. Yet he can't help but still feel amused about the girl on the other line. The drive to the bar is no longer than 10 minutes, as it is Murphy's and his favorite place to drink after a long day a work, it is practically convenient.

Bellamy pulls up into the parking of The Dropship and starts to mentally prepare himself, he walks towards the door and hears a ruckus on the other side.

"No! Monty, gimme back my drink! You can't steal my drink!" Bellamy rushes into the bar and looks around to see a beautifully broken looking blonde reaching across the countertop for Monty.

"Clarke! This isn't even your drink, you stole someones drink!" Monty exclaims back at Clarke. Monty darts his eyes towards the large figure who just entered the premises, "Bellamy? What are you doing here? It's a Tuesday" Monty questions, looking awfully confused.

Bellamy just shifts his eyes to Clarke who is now looking directly at him and he can't help but be transfixed by how blue her eyes are. He focusses back to Monty, "Uh, a distress call" he flicked his eyes to Clarke. Whereas Clarke's eyes widen, she gets up from the bar stool and points straight at Bellamy, "I know you, you're the man on the phone!"

She walks towards him and stares at him up and down, "You're much better looking than I imagined"

That causes a tug onto Bellamy's heartstrings, somewhat feeling embarrassed over this girl. He would be lying if he didn't imagine a really hot girl pouting over a dickhead ex-boyfriend, well he was certainly right.

"Um, Clarke? I think you should stop drinking now. Come on, it's getting really late" Bellamy insists, as he puts both his large hands on her small shoulder blades, guiding her back to the stools to sit down and steady herself.

Bellamy speaks up again, "Monty, can I please have two glasses of water?"

"Coming right your way!" he answers back. "You're thirsty too?" Clarke asks Bellamy

"No actually, those two are for you. I'm forcing water down your throat. To reduce your chance of a killer hangover" he replied, feeling comfortable and protective over her.

As he looks down at her and she looks ahead, he doesn't understand how someone could possibly cheat on someone as beautiful as her. The gold hair is one thing, but her blue eyes is another. He could even go stargazing in them as if all the stars are aligned in her eyes and the Gods is playing with him.

The countless women he has been with, it was all about the sex and use of pleasure. Although with Clarke, he wants to know her. What she's been through, what she has seen, what she aspires to do. It was all because of one call, the voice that captured him and he doesn't think he could be free from it anytime soon.

An hour or so has passed, now Clarke is feeling much better. Less delirious and less emotional, now she is fully aware of the delicious looking man beside her. Realising she doesn't even know him, nor name. All she knows is that it starts with a 'B'

"Hey, look I'm not that drunk anymore, I can actually open my eyes and make sense of everything. Thank you for looking out for me even though you didn't need to" Clarke says shifting her body around to properly face him.

Bellamy smiles at her amused, slightly grinning. "Actually, I did have to do what I did. You called for help, I answered"

Clarke looked up at Bellamy and just stared at him, almost analyzing him. Finally came to take notice of the plethora amount of freckles distributed on his face. The blonde girl can't help but want to touch the constellations on his face and explore each and every bit of him. Clarke gets cut off after realizing that she has been staring at Bellamy for the longest of times.

"I don't know if this is liquid courage or me being a straight up creep but, I think you're fucking gorgeous" Clarke states, eyes widen at the word vomit. Bellamy looks shocked because the words from his mind were taken out of her mouth, he wanted to say that to her but it just never came out.

"I hope it's not liquid courage, I hope it's not you being a creep, I hope its just you. Just you" Bellamy replies back, realizing how cool that must have sounded. Therefore he mentally gives himself a pat on the back and a fist pump to the air. Clarke gives him a beautiful smile, a smile where you can see it appear in the eyes.

"Did we really just meet because of my impulsive behaviour on being dramatic and calling 911?" she shakes her head to herself and chuckles at the reason behind their encounter.

"I don't know who to thank more, you or my friend Murphy," Bellamy says truthfully to Clarke. Instead of he responding back, she raises a brow in confusion. "Oh, That's another story" he tries to move on from the subject. Although Clarke believes otherwise and ignores him, "Well we have all night, but can we start off by finding out your name?"

Bellamy forgot he never properly introduce himself, or even just mention his name, better now than never. He extends out his hand and says, "Bellamy, Blake"

"Bellamy huh," Clarke smirks, and Bellamy has found a new liking to him. Clarke saying his name, how it just rolls off her tongue with ease.

"I'm Clarke Griffin, I think I might send a bouquet of flowers to my ex with a little card saying 'Fuck you but thank you'"

At the end of the night, both continue to talk about completely anything. The only drink they both request for is water due to both of them wanting to remember this interaction tomorrow. They open up to each other and allow themselves to vulnerable, having a certain connection both of which don't know how to explain nor comprehend. Yet they don't question it, instead, they embrace it.

-

"So, your credit card ready for tonight? Because I'm going in" Murphy smirks in all of his glory.

Bellamy smiles and shakes his head, chucks his card onto the table. "Please, help yourself"'

Truth is, Bellamy wanted to thank the stars, the heavens, and even John Murphy. For if it wasn't for him, there would not have been a chance to possibly have someone be there for her. In just within a week, they have become closer than ever. He even believes this friendship could be something more. Clarke says Finn is no longer in her mind nor heart and its all thanks to him. That made him fall quick, and there is not one ounce of regret.

Bellamy's phone buzzes in his pocket,

**Clarke: Bell, come over when you're done with Murphy. I see a full marathon coming up with your documentaries. SO COME HOME SOON, DON'T DRINK TO MUCH! AND DON'T GO CALLING 911! Instead, CALL 'CLARKE'.**

**Clarke: And tell Murphy I said hi, and that he still is a dick.**

Bellamy chuckles to himself and grins like a madman, wanting nothing else but go to his Princess.

"If I hadn't of stayed, I wouldn't have met Clarke. That's why because of you, _I won_ "

**Author's Note:**

> "write drunk, edit sober."
> 
> follow me on Tumblr for updates on how I write, or where my inspiration comes from and my expressive thoughts on the show/characters. as well as, if you have any story request! please and thank you!
> 
> @incarusarchive - https://incarusarchive.tumblr.com/


End file.
